Pesadilla en el barrio Uchiha
by ailudelastiernas
Summary: Este vía a ser el cumpleaños más especial de todos. Inolvidable. Para morirse.


**Resumen** : Este iba a ser el cumpleaños más especial de todos. Inolvidable. Para morirse.

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto

…

 ** _**Pesadilla en el barrio Uchiha )?**_**

 _Estamos condenados a morirnos de hambre, a morirnos de miedo o a morirnos de aburrimiento, si es que alguna bala perdida no nos abrevia la existencia._

…

Estaba esta niña, de pelo naranjado y graciosas coletas, con ojos color carbón y la más **sincera** sonrisa. Hoy, era un día **especial** , era el cumpleaños de su _mejor amigo_. Llevaba entre sus manos blanquecinas una caja cuadrada, forrada con papel de colores y un lindo moño escarlata como adorno.

Que lindo contrastaba aquel escarlata con aquella pálida piel, ¿verdad?

Hoy, señoras y señores, era el día más especial del año. Iba a ser inolvidable.

Konohamaru se sorprendería, mucho. Es más, podría apostar que hasta **_moriría_** de la sorpresa.

…

 **Flash Back**

 _Moegi lucia radiante esa mañana, estaba estrenando un vestido nuevo, que combinaba perfecto con su sonrisa. Era sábado, por lo que no tocaba entrenamiento, pero igual se reuniría con sus compañeros._

 _En el camino al parque se puso a repasar que cosas faltaban para la fiesta de su amor-no-tan-secreto, digo, de su mejor amigo. Que sería pronto, en tres días y dos noches. Udon se encargaba de la comida, ya que ella era un desastre en lo culinario. Le tocaba la decoración, guirnaldas, confeti, globos y lo más importantes: las velas** para luego del pastel._

 _Llegó temprano, no veía a ninguno de los vagos de sus compañeros, así que se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol a tararear, para matar el tiempo._

 _-Konohamaru-kun... y-yo... emm..._

 _¿Eh? ¿Konohamaru? Le extrañó escuchar el nombre del nieto del, que descanse en paz, antiguo hokague de Konoha. Oh, allí estaba ese hiperactivo. Un momento, ¿Qué hacia esa niña Hyuga allí?_

 _-¿Qué sucede, Chika? –no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con las niñas, ni en su niñez ni en su, ahora, adolescencia._

 _-Yo quería..._

" _Que niña mas torpe..". Pensó la pelinaranja, no estaba en ella ser mala, pero Chika podía conseguir pasarla de la Santa Moegi al Diablo Moegi. Es que, recalquemos esto, nadie se acercaba a su mejor amigo sin su autorización, menos con esas intensiones._

 _En realidad... solo Chika. Y es que no había muchas otras niñas interesadas en el prelimaron, pero al menos ellas eran decentes, no se hacían las "damiselas". Y es que... su amigo se parecía mucho a Naruto nii-san., era_ ** _TAN_** _despistado._

 _-¡Es que_ ** _tu me gustas_** _, Konohamaru-kun! –soltó rápidamente, cerrando los ojos para no ver la reacción del Ninja,_

 _Moegi torció el rostro desde su escondite, esa niña no podía ser tan... tan... No la soportaba. Con sus ojitos perlas, su cabello perfectamente liso y largo. Miró fijamente a Konohamaru, esperando su respuesta. El muy torpe no sabía que hacer, sudaba como testigo falso._

 _-Tú no puedes hacerme esto, Konohamaru-kun...-pensaba Moegi._

 _-Chika..._

…

Llevaba su vestido nuevo, color vino, su color favorito.

No faltaba mucho para llegar, la luna ya estaba por salir. La fiesta ya había comenzado hace una hora, ósea que ya deberían estar todos los invitados allí.

 **Noche perfecta** , se repetía como un mantra, **noche especial**.

...

 _-Tú eres fuerte, ¿recuerdas? Puedes superar esto, Moegi._

 _-N-no soy tan fuerte, nee-chan. –decía llorando- Duele, duele mucho._

 _-Se que duele, lo se bien. –Sakura la abrazó- Ese dolor, está en tu corazón. Quedará una cicatriz, un recuerdo._

 _-Cúrame, nee-chan, has que deje de do-doler. –se aferró fuerte a la pelirrosada- Que no duela._

 _-Si no duele... no hubiera sido hermoso. –le susurró en el oído- Si duele, disfrútalo. Creo que, este sentimiento, aunque duela, fue muy bonito. ¿Verdad, Moegi?_

 _Las lágrimas pararon, la pelinaranja miró a su nee-chan._

 _-¿Aunque duela? –preguntó confundida._

 _-Así es. –le secó las lágrimas de la mejilla- A mi también me dolió, aun duele. –se tocó el pecha, justo sobre el corazón- El amor es así: Si no sufres, si no duele... no fue amor. ¿No te parece? No es muy bonito, pero... Bueno, en realidad, hay algo de bonito en el amor adolescente. –dijo con una sonrisa._

 _-¡Yo no le veo lo bonito! –dijo enojada- Es estúpido._

 _-Moegi... algún día veras que esta cicatriz –tocó su corazón- es hermosa._

…

Estaba frente a la puerta, podía escuchar las amenas charlas y las risas. Su chacra estaba oculto, ella era una sorpresa.

No podía sentir a ninguno de la generación de los nueve, hace dos días se habían recibido noticias sobre la aparición de ninjas rebeldes en las fronteras, que amenazaban con la paz en Konoha. Naruto, el actual hokague, había solicitado a sus ex compañeros, ya que se decía que estos agresores eran seguidores locos de los Akatsuki y que entre ellos habías varios ninjas de clase S.

Konohamaru era muy sociable, era de esperarse que igual hubiera mucha gente.

Eso era un leve problema... pero nada que no pudiera solucionar con su nueva habilidad.

Entró usando un jutsu que cambiara su apariencia a los ojos de todos. Con un color de cabello y un peinado distinto nadie la percibiría.

…

 _-Oye, ¿Qué sucede?_

 _-¿Eh? –se talló los ojos rápidamente, para que no notara que estaba apunto de llorar- A mi nada, son ustedes los que están retrasados. –le dio un coscorrón- ¿Dónde está Udon?_

 _-Lo llamaron de la pastelería, parece que se confundieron con algo. ¿Segura que estas bien?- le alzó el rostro, inspeccionándola- Estas algo pálida Moegi._

 _-Ahora que lo dices... –tosió un poco- No, no me siento muy bien._

 _-¿Quieres que te acompañe con Sakura-san? –la agarró por los hombros, a Moegi no pudo más que quemarle su tacto._

 _-¡Eres un idiota! – lo empujó con todo su dolor- ¡Déjame en paz,_ Konohamuru- Kun _!_

 _Salió corriendo de allí, quería hacerle tanto daño en esos momentos. Una Kunoichi debía ser capaz de controlarse, emocional y físicamente. Konohamaru no hacía más que hacerla un manojo de emociones, debía tomar distancia. Y eso de las hormonas adolescentes no hacia más que empeorar todo._

 _-¡Oye, Moegi! –la estaba siguiendo._

 _Apareció frente a ella en una explosión, haciendo que se cayera de sentón._

 _-¿Qué te sucede, estas loca o qué? –la ayudó a levantarse, pero ella lo apartó._

…

Estaba Chika, pegada como pulga del brazo del cumpleañero. No pudo más que sonreír, a Konohamaru no le gustaba que las chicas se le pegaran así. Pero era tan bueno que nunca decía nada, ella lo detectó en sus ojos.

Fue hacia él y lo sujetó del otro brazo. El la miró raro, pero no le dijo nada.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Konohamaru-kun... –le dijo al oído. Lo soltó y luego se fue hacia la puerta, él la estaba siguiendo. Escuchó a la Hyuga quejarse.

-¡Moegi!

Estaba cerca, tuvo que empezar a saltar tejados. La caja todavía estaba en sus brazos, se movía el regalo mientras ella saltaba.

-¡Alcánzame, torpe! –le gritó divertida. Vio que el sonreía, _pobrecillo_ …

Llegaron cerca de las antiguas tierras Uchiha, estaba desolada aún. El lugar perfecto para un crimen pasional...

Ella paró y dejó que el llegara hasta ella. Deshizo el jutsu.

-¡Buu! –le gritó divertida- A que te asusté, ¿verdad?

-Ja, ja. Que miedo Moegi. –dijo sin diversión en sus palabras- Pensé que no vendrías...

-¿Por qué? –pero él no respondió- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Konohamaru-kun! –puso el regalo frente suyo.

Él se apresuró a abrir el regalo, estaba en vuelto en mucho papel de seda.

-¡Ay! –el objeto se le cayó de nuevo en la caja- ¡Pero que cosa...!

Ella sonrió, se acercó a su compañero. Levantó el dedo ensangrentado lo llevó a sus labios, saboreando la sangre. Konohamaru, muy sonrojado y extrañado por el comportamiento de su amiga, jaló su mano. Ella se enojó, fue hasta la caja y sacó la cuchilla manchada en la punta con un poco de sangre.

-¡Esto no es gracioso! –algo como el miedo, creo que era más como preocupación, cubría todo el rostro, y hasta la última célula, de Konohamaru.

-Nunca pretendí serlo, Konohamaru. –la punta de la cuchilla estaba apuntándola hacia él- En realidad, no se que es lo que estoy haciendo. –su mano temblaba- ¿Entiendes?

-Moegi... baja eso. –sentía un GRAN nudo en la garganta.

-¡NO ENTIENDES! –ella dio un paso adelante y el una hacia atrás- Es que... que me pusiste así... yo no sabía... y dolía. –lo miró a los ojos- Me dolía mucho.

Él quiso hacer unos sellos, pero ella le arrojó una shuriken, él saltó y una lluvia de kunais le dio de lleno. Calló limpio, aunque hubo un leve tambaleo.

-¡A MI TAMBIEN ESCUCHAME! –chilló- ¡Yo también tengo algo que decir!

-Jutsu: multi clones de s- una bola de fuego hace que se vea interrumpido.

-Invocación. –Moegi aprovechó para una invocación. Un león de ojos rojos apareció con un puff.

-... ¿qué? –apenas si pudo esquivar al felino.

-¡Yo no soy una damisela en peligro! –una, dos. Tres bolas de fuego.

Jutsu de sustitución.

Konohamaru no quería dañar a Moegi, la pobre había enloquecido. Estaba haciendo su siguiente movimiento, cuando sintió el frío de un kunai en la garganta y una lengua en su mejilla.

-Demonios...

-No es tan divertido si te escondes, Konohamaru-kun. –dijo en su oído.

-Enloqueciste por completo Moegi. ¡Deja ya de jugar! –le gritó ya furioso. Ella lo pateó, haciéndolo caer al suelo con fuerza. Saltó sobre él, kunai apuntando hacia su corazón.

-Enloquecí de amor, Konohamaru. ¡Y tú tienes la culpa! –se reía maniáticamente- Tu, Tu, solo tu, amor mío.

Konohamaru se puso serio. Apartó a Moegi y tomó distancia, el felino y su amiga estaban preparados para atacar. Moegi era la más peligrosa, así que creó a un clon para que se encargara de la invocación. La peli naranja lamió su kunai, sus ojos brillaban de expectación. Lo que vendría seria bueno.

Kunai contra kunai, cuerpo a cuerpo. Las chispas que sacaban las armas al chocar eran hipnotizantes. Konohamaru iba tomando fuerza, pero Moegi no iba a permitir una derrota, así que con la otra mano y sin que él se diera cuenta, sacó otro kunai, pero este estaba envenenado.

-¡Moegi no quiero hacerte daño! –gritó mientras la acorralaba contra un árbol, cuidando de sostener sus manos para que no pudiera hacer ningún sello- Ríndete.

-¿Daño? Pero si ya me arrancaste el corazón... –su rostro era todo deprimido, a punto del llanto, llenando de culpa al nieto del difunto Hokague.

Y cuando Konohamaru se distrajo, el kunai fue directo a su corazón. Queriendo acabar con su vida.

Moegi tomó la mano de su amado y la colocó sobre tu corazón.

-Cana mi corazón, anda, comételo. Hunde tu mano en mi pecho sin miedo –pero la mano del moreno no ejercía agarre alguno- Está hirviendo y late. Sácalo y ponlo en tus manos. –ella misma se provocó un corte con el otro kunai y colocó allí la mano de Konohamaru- ¿Lo sientes? Bésalo, abrázalo, hazle cariños amor. –un poco de sangre comenzó a escurrir por sus labios, el moreno estaba todo horrorizado- Siente como se acelera al pronunciar tu nombre. ¿Te gusta?… Hazle el amor, también merece que lo desnudes.

-Moegi... –temía por los dos. Nadie estaba cerca de aquel desolado y maldito barrio. Nadie podía ayudarlos.

-¿Te lo pongo en una bandeja? ¿En un canasto? ¿Entre tus manos?

Moegi ejercía fuerza en su mano, en verdad quería que se lo sacara del lugar. Latía débilmente en su mano.

-Es tuyo, es para ti, las cicatrices lo han puesto guapo, lo han pulido, lo han formado. –comenzó a llorar de repente- ¡Cena mi corazón ahora que tienes hambre! Ahora que el amor se me anda desbordando en todos los rincones del cuerpo, entre la comisura del miocardio. –gritaba con una fuerza que no sabía que aun le quedaba.

-Has enloquecido totalmente... Moegi. –tosió sangre. Le quedaban solo minutos, a ambos.

\- Cena mi corazón y la eternidad será nuestro postre envueltos entre caricias y besos, es tuyo…

Entonces Konohamaru hizo lo que ella le ordeno, le arrebato aquel órgano que daba vida a su querida amiga.

…

-¡OYE! Tierra llamando a Konohamaru. –le gritó divertida Moegi en su rostro. Él asustado, se apartó unos metros.

-¡Apártate! –la apuntó con un kunai, ella reía divertida- ¡LOCA!

-¡Oye! –dijo ahora enojada- ¡Eso no es divertido, Konohamaru-kun! –ella volvió hacia la caja, vio que su amigo miraba asustado- ¡Ni que saltara de allí un Biju a devorarte, baka! –bajó de nuevo la caja y la pateó para que llegará a su lado- ¡Ábrela, torpe!

Él estaba MUY extrañado por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero decidió hacerle caso. Con cuidado sacó los papeles que envolvían un... ¿libro?

-Yo no leo, chistosa. –dijo revisándolo.

-¡Baka! –ella le golpeó, pero Konohamaru ya no se alejó asustado- ¡Es un álbum!

En efecto, había fotos de ellos dos, de Udon, de su sensei. De su abuelo con él, se Naruto, de muchos de sus seres queridos.

-Quería que tuvieras un pedacito de todos nosotros, tus seres queridos, contigo. –dijo sonrojada- ¿te gusta?

Él sonrió y la abrazó, demasiado fuerte. Todavía no podía explicar que había sucedido, pero esperaba que solo halla sido una muy extraña pesadilla.

-Tonta... claro que me gusta. –le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella se sonrojo como un tomate. Entonces el recordó...

 _-Enloquecí de amor, Konohamaru. ¡Y tú tienes la culpa! Tu, Tu, solo tu, amor mío._

Será que su amiga en verdad gustaba de él... Chika le había insinuado algo, pero él sabía que era despistado SIEMPRE.

-Moegi. –ella lo miró raro, estaba hablándole serio- Tú... a ti te gustttttt- pero decidió cambiar la pregunta, ambos estaban sonrojados- ¿Tú que opinas de Chika?

-¿La arrastrada Hyuga? –tan sincera...

-Eh... si.

-Hay mejores. –dijo levantando los hombros, esquivando los oscuros ojos.

Él rio. Tal vez...

-Tienes razón. –la abrazó- Vamos a la fiesta mejor, tengo cosas que hacer.

Moegi sonrió, al igual que el Uchiha escondido en la copa del árbol.

-Hn. Mocoso idiota... –dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Moegi le hizo, muy disimuladamente, una seña de despedida a Sasuke-kun

…

 **Re-subido. ¿Especial de Hallowen atrasado? Es una historia de hace unos dos años más o menos que nunca subí. Era para un reto.**


End file.
